Kwestia życia i śmierci
Kwestia życia i śmierci – zadanie poboczne występujące w grze Wiedźmin 3: Dziki Gon, w którym Geralt wraz z Triss pomagają ukryć syna Ingrid Vegelbud przed kościołem Wiecznego Ognia z powodu jego zamiłowania do alchemii. Wiedźmin podczas wykonywania zadania Skarb Hrabiego Reuvena zostanie poproszony przez Triss, aby ten odwiedził ją w jej kryjówce. Biały Wilk nie mogąc odmówić swojej dawnej sympatii, postanawia skorzystać z zaproszenia. Wpis w dzienniku Triss Merigold, przyjaciółka Geralta, ukrywała się w Novigradzie przed prześladowaniami ze strony straży świątynnej i łowców czarownic. Nie przeszkadzało jej to aktywnie pomagać innym czarodziejom, którzy znaleźli się w podobnej sytuacji, ale radzili sobie gorzej. Przyszedł jednak moment, kiedy sama Triss potrzebowała pomocy — wówczas zwróciła się do Geralta. Otóż syn Ingrid Vegelbud, członkini zamożnego novigradzkiego rodu, parał się alchemią. Z tej przyczyny stał się obiektem zainteresowania łowców czarownic. Gdy Ingrid dowiedziała się o działalności Triss, za pośrednictwem sługi poprosiła ją o wyprowadzenie syna z rezydencji w czasie balu maskowego i ukrycie go z dala od prześladowców. Jednakowoż akcja ratowania Alberta nie przebiegła gładko. Najpierw trzeba było odszukać młodego alchemika w tłumie gości, a potem wiedźmin został zatrzymany przez łowców czarownic. Szczęśliwie nasi bohaterowie wydostali się końcu z rezydencji, zabierając ze sobą Vegelbuda, któremu włos nie spadł z głowy. Kłopot Triss został rozwiązany. Skomplikowały się za to relacje uczuciowe między wiedźminem i czarodziejką, ale to temat na inną historię. — Jaskier Przebieg zadania Spotkaj się z Triss Merigold w jej kryjówce. Geralt po otrzymaniu zaproszenia udaje się do kryjówki Triss. Wiedźmin podczas rozmowy z czarodziejką dowie się, że ma ona możliwość ucieczki z Novigradu, ale najpierw musi spotkać się z pewną osobą na targu rybnym. Spotkaj się ze służącym Vegelbudów na targu rybnym. Biały Wilk, wietrząc podstęp, udaje się na targ rybny i ma za zadanie odszukać służącego Vegelbudów, który będzie ubrany w niebieską koszulę i klucz przy pasie. Hasłem, dzięki któremu rozpozna właściwą osobę, ma być pytanie o cenę pstrągów. Użyj wiedźmińskich zmysłów, by odszukać sługę Vegelbudów. Geralt za pomocą wiedźmińskich zmysłów szybko odnajduje sługę na targu rybnym. Podążaj za służącym Vegelbudów. Sługa poprosi wiedźmina o przejście w mniej tłoczne miejsce, żeby mogli w spokoju porozmawiać. Pomóż słudze zaatakowanemu przez bandytów. Po drodze byli rozstawieni bandyci, z którymi Geralt szybko się rozprawił, chroniąc przy okazji sługę przed utratą życia. Podczas rozmowy z mężczyzną wiedźmin i Triss poznają cały plan, jaki muszą wypełnić, aby pomóc ukryć się synowi Ingrid Vegelbud. Wszystko będzie odbywało się na balu maskowym, dlatego czarodziejka poprosi Białego Wilka o maskę lisicy. Kup maskę lisicy dla Triss Merigold. Wiedźmin udaje się do sklepu Elihal, przyjaciela Jaskra, gdzie zakupuje maskę lisicy dla Triss Kup nowy strój. Dublet, spodnie i buty. Załóż nowy dublet, spodnie i buty przed pójściem do Triss. opcjonalne Geralt, jako że wybierał się na bal maskowy, postanowił również skorzystać z okazji i zmienić swoją skórzaną kurtkę na strój, który będzie bardziej pasował do sytuacji. Zatem postanowił zakupić również maskę dla siebie, dublet, spodnie, buty. Wszystko od razu założył i udał się do kryjówki czarodziejki. Zanieś maską lisicy do Triss. Biały Wilk wraz z maską dla Triss udaje się do jej domu, aby jej ją wręczyć oraz poczekać do odpowiedniej godziny, aby o zmierzchu zjawić się u strażnika przed rezydencją Vegelbudów. O zmierzchu udaj się do rezydencji Vegelbudów porozmawiaj ze strażnikiem. Wiedźmin wraz z Triss udają się o zmierzchu pod rezydencję Vegelbudów i po krótkiej rozmowie ze strażnikiem wchodzą na teren posiadłości. Spotkaj się z Ingrid Vegelbud. Wiedźmin wraz z czarodziejką udają się prosto do Ingrid Vegelbud, aby dowiedzieć się, o co chodzi. Wszyscy odsuną się nieco na ubocze, gdzie kobieta powie, że jej syn popadł w tarapaty i Triss musi mu pomóc uciec z okolic Novigradu. Jako wskazówkę kobieta powie, że Albert, jej syn, nosi maskę pantery. Podczas poszukiwań Ingrid Geralt nie mógł zrezygnować z amatorskiego turnieju w Gwinta, który odbywał się na terenie posiadłości. Biały Wilk musiał zmierzyć się z takimi osobistościami, jak Gomo Seling, Marius Florin, czy Vladimir Cretu. Po pokonaniu przeciwników wiedźmin powiększył swoją kolekcję kart. Odszukaj Alberta Vegelbuda. Nosi maskę pantery. Po chwili poszukiwań wiedźmin znajduje Alberta, który mówi, że przygotuje się do ucieczki w momencie pokazu sztucznych ogni. Poczekaj na ławce w towarzystwie Triss Merigold. Geraltowi nie pozostaje nic innego jak udać się na chwilę odpoczynku u boku Triss. Odszukaj Triss Merigold w labiryncie. Czarodziejka wypije nieco za dużo wina i postanowi ukryć się w labiryncie przed wiedźminem, w formie zabawy. Geralt znajduje ją w okolicach fontanny, gdzie czarodziejka traci równowagę i wpada w ramiona wiedźmina. Biały Wilk może: * pocałować Triss * zrezygnować z pocałunku Niezależnie od decyzji pojawia się Albert, który mówi, że już czas, aby uciec. Geralt zamienia się z chłopakiem maskami, aby nie można było ich rozpoznać. Triss z Albertem wychodzą z labiryntu, a wiedźmin w masce pantery, odczekuje chwilkę, w razie ataku. Wydostań się z labiryntu. Po chwili Biały Wilk postanawia opuścić okolice fontanny i dołączyć do Triss i Alberta w stajni. Pokonaj łowców czarownic. Podczas próby wydostania się z labiryntu Geralt zostaje zaatakowany przez łowców czarownic. Niestety wiedźmin pozbawiony jest broni, którą zostawił u strażnika przy bramie, dlatego jest zmuszony walczyć na pięści. Spotkaj się z Triss i Albertem w stajni. Po wydostaniu się z labiryntu żywopłotów wiedźmin udaje się prosto do stajni, gdzie spotyka Triss, Alberta oraz Ingrid. Po krótkiej rozmowie czarodziejka odjeżdża wraz z chłopakiem na koniach w stronę, nowej kryjówki chłopaka, a zadanie kończy się powodzeniem. Ciekawostki: * Podczas wizyty w rezydencji Vegelbudów mamy możliwość uczestniczenia w 3 partiach Gwinta co jest konieczne w celu skompletowania pełnej talii. * Przed drugą bramą rezydencji spotykamy maga i dawnego znajomego Triss. Nijak nie przekonują go słowa czarodziejki o konieczności poszukania schronienia przed Łowcami Czarownic i propozycja pomocy złożona przez rudowłosą. Jak się później okazuje ma to dla niego fatalne konsekwencje - jeśli udamy się do Bramy Chwały w Novigradzie PRZED wypełnieniem zadania Teraz albo nigdy znajdziemy go przywiązanego do właśnie rozpalającego sie stosu. Możemy wtedy użyć znaku Aard w celu ugaszenia płomieni i po walce ze strażnikami nakazać mu udanie się do magiczki. W takim wypadku odnajdziemy go w podziemiach karczmy wraz z resztą uciekających magów. W przypadku gdy wypełnimy zadanie nie ma już możliwości jego uratowania - kończy spalony na stosie jak wielu przed nim. ar:مسألة حياة أو موت (الويتشر 3) en:A Matter of Life and Death (The Witcher 3) ru:Вопрос жизни и смерти (Ведьмак 3) Kategoria:W rozbudowie Kategoria:Zadania poboczne w grze Wiedźmin 3